


Lily White

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Levi has kept to herself, focused on her education and her mother. When her latest move puts her in the same class as Eren Yeager, Levi might end up slowly changing her ways and expanding her horizons, seeing that there's a way to keep what she has and gain even more, perhaps something special. It only takes one meeting for Eren to grab Levi's interest. It's what comes after that's the hard part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily White

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for Day 1 of Ereri Week 2015, for which the prompt is pining. Some sweet fem!ereri was just something I wanted randomly. The setting is close to a Japanese high school, because originally I wanted it to have a shoujo feel with all the longing and romance, but I somehow then went in different directions and have ended up running out of time haha :) I might come back to add more scenes a bit later so I can reach that goal better. Things like umbrella sharing come to mind, for example, but I could go on for ages. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this as it is now!
> 
> (For those of you reading who are against 'genderbends' or whatever you like to call them, I'm sorry I don't give explicit trans representation here, but Eren and Levi in this can be read as you like, they use she/her pronouns and are 16/17 but the rest can be open to personal interpretation~)

 

Levi’s second day of school starts off more cliché than she thinks she can handle. And that’s saying something, since she’s already the new transfer student. A novelty to most, she supposes. New Girl Syndrome, acting up again. She wonders if the next conversation she has with a male classmate will be about how she is so _mysterious_ and _aloof_ and somehow perfectly fulfils his wish for a magical girlfriend who can be easily recruited as the devoted love interest to spice up his dreadfully boring school life. Levi has read enough stories like that to know the drill. Unluckily for this imaginary stranger, though, Levi is just an ordinary high-school girl, and is also not interested in boys, no matter how _sensitive_ or _complex_ they claim to be. She’ll crush their fantasies in two seconds flat anyway, probably as soon as she opens her mouth and tells them politely to fuck off and try that shit on someone who cares.

 

As it happens, she already has a curse on the tip of her tongue, prompted by the asshole who has just knocked into her with enough force to make her stumble and drop her bag, causing everything inside it to spill out onto the floor.

 

How filthy. She wishes she hadn’t been halfway through unzipping it and that she didn’t have to carry so many things.

 

But Levi contains her anger quite well, if she does say so herself, not even turning to set her infamous glare on the careless bastard who might still be behind her. Getting in trouble for sending someone to the nurse’s office so soon after transferring is not an option. So she simply kneels down and starts gathering her scattered belongings; thankfully her phone seems to have escaped the fall, still safely inside its pocket. Levi puts each item back in its place, quickly but with her jaw clenched and eyebrows furrowed. She is almost done when someone stops to help.

 

Another hand reaches for Levi's pencil case at the same time that she does, their fingertips brushing ever so slightly while Levi's not paying attention. Her eyes focus on the point of contact, noticing clean, short nails and slender fingers. The owner of the hand has tan skin, unlike Levi's own pale complexion, and even with only the light touch, Levi can tell that it’s very soft. So soft, in fact, that Levi hesitates to pull away. She then realises that the other person isn’t moving their hand either, leaving it resting atop Levi's on the pencil case. She hadn’t expected anyone to crouch down and help her in the middle of the hallway full of students, especially since she doesn’t even know anyone yet. Curious, Levi moves her eyes upward, along a blazer-clad arm, past the ribbon tied around a white shirt collar, all the way to the Good Samaritan’s face. The stranger is staring at her when Levi finally looks at their face— or rather _her_ face.

 

Levi can practically _feel_ her previous irritation melting away once she meets those big green eyes, intense and framed by naturally thick lashes. Full, pink lips, rounded cheeks, and a messy fringe that parts in the middle to skim against her cheekbones all add to her gorgeous looks. Her brown hair is half-up, tied in a casual bun at the back of her head, while the rest is left to brush past her shoulders. Levi watches it shift when she tilts her head slightly and smiles at her.

 

And of course, she also has a beautiful smile. It robs Levi of her words, which is a rare occurrence; if she’s quiet, then it is usually by choice. The other girl takes advantage of her frozen state and picks up the pencil case to hand to Levi.

 

“Here you go. Cute case by the way.” Levi briefly looks down at the pencil case as if she’s never seen it before, despite using it for at least a year. It’s plain black, with a white outline of a cat in one corner. She blinks and nods, not quite sure if the action is meant as thanks or agreement. Her hand feels warm, and she hopes it doesn’t show on her face. The girl also gives Levi her hand sanitizer, the last item that had still been on the floor. “You’re… Levi, right?” Levi blinks and nods, this time aware of what she’s doing. She had been introduced to the class yesterday, but feels awkward for not knowing the other girl’s name. She doesn’t get time to ask. “Great! Levi. I thought so.”

 

All other noise apart from the girl’s voice seems to drift away. Levi is in awe. Can this meeting really be this cute and simple? Aside from the obvious physical attraction and how aesthetically pleasing this girl is, Levi wouldn’t say she goes for the demure type, although kindness is important. Maybe she could make an exception.

 

“So, Levi, now I know your name I can tell that douche who he needs to apologise to, or let him know who to beg for forgiveness when we _kick his ass_. He deserves it for knocking you down and then walking away like that. What a colossal dick.”

 

Or maybe she doesn’t need to after all. This girl has fire in her eyes when she talks, her expression changing into something a little more menacing but, to Levi, it’s all the more attractive. She’s implying that she’s going to beat up some random guy for her, or possibly do it _together_. That’s never happened before. Not that Levi needs assistance or protection, but she couldn’t know that. Levi thinks this is the best first impression anyone has ever made with her. Her heart might skip a beat. She doesn’t care.

 

The hallway is clearing out around them, and Levi still doesn’t know what to say, but she stands and zips up her once-again-full bag. The other girl follows her lead, straightening out her pleated uniform skirt and brushing off her knees, nimble fingers quickly fixing the cuff of her black socks over the curve of her calf. Now that they're both standing, Levi has to tilt her head back ever so slightly to look her in the eye; she guesses that there’s three or four inches between them, and Levi herself is only five foot three. The girl grins at Levi like she’s enjoying herself immensely. Levi keeps a blank face, not letting her emotions show.

 

“Actually, you should go to class, Levi. I’m gonna hunt him down before the bell rings and rough him up. Catch ya later!” she says, giving her a mischievous wink. And then she’s gone, passing Levi and rounding the corner before Levi can point out that they’re in the same class and she might be late. The halls are practically empty. The guy who pushed her might already be in class. And yet, she had seemed to know exactly what she was doing.

 

About five minutes later, when Levi is seated at her desk and the rest of class is ready to begin, the girl from before walks in ten seconds ahead of the teacher. She’s no worse for wear, Levi notices, still looking put together. Although when she looks closely she can see that her bun is a little looser, more strands of hair out of place compared to earlier. She takes a seat without making eye contact with Levi – she isn’t sure why she’d been expecting her to – but Levi can tell she’s pleased about something. The slightly smug expression is also a good look for her; Levi is hardly surprised. That smirk fades though when a girl with dark hair stretches her leg across the gap between their desks to kick her in the ankle.

 

Another five minutes and she can finally put a name to the face, thanks to the teacher. _Eren Yeager_. Levi commits it to memory and then tries to pay attention to the first lesson of the day.

 

She’s more distracted than she should be, though. Even if she wasn’t already aware of her sexuality, Eren Yeager would definitely turn her head, and she’s at the front of the class and Levi's mind now. Her existence is like a sudden reminder of why Levi likes girls.

 

Levi just hopes that Eren swings her way too.

 

+++++

 

Changing schools mid-semester might take a toll on some people’s grades, but Levi has no such problem. Sure, she doesn’t like every subject, but her average scores are high. She is glad that she can continue to do well. It stops her mother from worrying. But her mother does fret about moving so far away from where they’d lived before, since she thinks that Levi had left many friends behind.

 

The truth is, she really hadn’t. Still, her mother blames herself, and Levi doesn’t know how to tell her she’d left nothing important behind without making her feel worse. Levi just isn’t the kind of person who needs lots of friends, that’s all. Besides, everyone at the previous school had been too intimidated to even start up conversations unless they were entirely necessary.

 

Levi and Eren haven’t spoken since that day a few weeks ago either, although Levi has secretly imagined how their interactions might go a couple of times. It’s not easy to find an opening, since their desks are halfway across the room from each other, and Eren is surrounded by friends at lunchtimes. Eren is _popular_ ; understandably so, Levi thinks. The group is pretty evenly split male and female, too. Levi eats by herself, inconspicuous and not drawing any attention, but subtly watching Eren laugh and joke with other people. There’s no way she could go over when there are that many witnesses, especially since they are a loud group that includes people from other classes. She only knows names from overhearing others say them.

 

There’s Mikasa, the girl with black hair just a little shorter than Eren's, who Levi sees as being stoic but attentive, at least when Eren is involved. Without fail, she will be waiting outside the classroom door for the brunette at the end of each day, and sometimes Levi watches them cycle off school grounds when she begins her own walk home. It’s obvious they’re close, although Levi can’t tell _how_ close. Their ease around each other speaks of a strong relationship.

 

A blond boy called Armin also seems to be very close to her. Levi has even seen Eren slowly braid his chin-length hair while talking to him one day – as irrational as it is, Levi feels something akin to envy at the sight, knowing that she could never have that with her short, black hair. Mostly she is able to keep her feelings in check, but she knows what it’s like to have those warm hands touching her, and she wants it again. The temper that Levi had seen from Eren only briefly before is bound to appear whenever anyone makes even a slightly offensive remark about Armin, as Levi has observed a handful of times, if not in the classroom then before or after school. Unfortunately for Armin, he attracts bullies, but unfortunately for those bullies, Eren never backs down when defending him.

 

Ymir is difficult for Levi to figure out, but after days of seeing her say the same crude things and give the same uninterested look to her supposed friends, Levi thinks that it must just be her personality. She prefers to wear the boy’s uniform, wearing the blazer but with a tie instead of a ribbon, and trousers whenever she can get away with it – teachers are scolding her constantly, to which she responds with apathy. Despite her apparent laziness, she can still be found nearby whenever Eren is riled up or about to fight someone. Half the time she seems strangely supportive, while the rest of the time it’s more like she’s simply goading Eren for her own amusement. Levi wishes she would find another solution to her boredom when Krista isn’t around. Krista, a petite blond shorter than Levi, is part of the student council, which is also why Levi remembers her name better than most. Ymir hangs on her like it’s no big deal, leaning or slouching on Krista and throwing an arm around her shoulders. It’s also hard to figure out whether Krista actually enjoys it or has simply grown used to the casual contact, because for all her kindness, the shorter girl can be stern when she wants to. Levi can only assume that Ymir likes her better when Krista’s like that, as the tall brunette grins wider every time. Unlike Mikasa and Armin, the two are in Levi and Eren's class, and Eren has a complicated relationship with Ymir as far as Levi can tell.

 

Speaking of strange relationships, Eren and a guy called Jean can’t seem to stay on each other’s good sides. Levi really doesn’t want to have to hear them argue for the whole year, and some of the insults she catches being thrown back and forth are more suited for five year olds than teenagers in their last years of high school.

 

Then there’s Sasha and Connie, a pair that she sees less of, since they both like to buy food from the school cafeteria on top of the lunch they bring from home, but they are still frequent visitors. The noise nearly always increases when they do turn up, which brings mixed reactions from the rest of the students. Sasha had actually complimented Levi on the contents of her lunchbox a while ago when passing by her desk, and after seeing her love for food Levi smiles to herself and knows it had been genuine. Awkwardly, though, she hadn’t been able to reply with words, only a hum that didn’t come out as positive as she meant it to be.

 

So sure, she’s still a loner, but it’s not like no one talks to her. Watching others all day is a normal thing to do, or so she convinces herself. She’s _fine_ like this. Teachers ask her to do things sometimes, and the girl at the desk beside hers had once timidly asked to borrow a pen. Levi can be social. It’s just not very easy to be with the one person she really kind of wants to have as a friend and get to know better.

 

Which is why when she sees Eren walking over to her desk one day, Levi has a very good reason for grabbing her stuff and leaving the classroom. She’s not running, okay, she just suddenly remembered that the weather was so nice that she could eat outside today.

 

She’s not running. No way. And she doesn’t panic at all, either.

 

All the good spots around the school seem to be taken, seeing as the bell rang about ten minutes ago, so Levi wanders aimlessly for a while. Not yet knowing the layout of the grounds, she hits a dead end unknowingly and has to turn around and search the places she’s already looked again. She doesn’t expect to hear a boy call out her name as she passes by a shaded bench, and stops to see who it is.

 

“Levi? Is that really you?” Levi's interest is piqued by the unfamiliar voice and the questioning tone. It takes her a few seconds of staring at the light-haired boy approaching, waiting for him to get closer, for her memory to kick in and remind her of why she has been recognised.

 

“…Farlan?” The boy jogs the last few steps before standing in front of her, and a smile spreads across his face when Levi speaks.

 

“It is you! I can’t believe it. After all these years, we’re at the same school again! I was worried I was wrong, your hair is really short now. It suits you though.” Levi lets out a small smile of her own at how happy Farlan looks. To her he’s exactly the same, only taller. She’s surprised to see him here, since he had moved away back when they were younger and they’d lost contact soon after. But they had been close and, just like their first meeting, Farlan is once again the one to start them off.

 

“Yeah, I cut it a little while after you left town. And I just transferred here about a month ago.”

 

“A month? How come I haven’t seen you ‘round?” Levi doesn’t want to tell him it’s because she’s stays indoors every day, but thankfully he moves on quickly. “Anyway, it’s really good to see you. How’s your mother doing?” Levi fiddles with the edge of her lunchbox as she answers.

 

“She’s good, thank you. Better jobs here, y’know. We have a nice place and everything, and I’m doing as much as I can,” she says quietly, unsure how to handle concern when she’s become so unaccustomed to it.

 

“I’m glad,” Farlan says sincerely. “Oh! Wanna come sit with us and catch up?”

 

“Us?” Levi asks before peering around Farlan to see a short, red-headed girl bouncing while waiting a short distance away.

 

“Yeah, me and Isabel. I’ll introduce you. We can go to the roof since it’s so nice out.” Levi only hesitates for a second before replying.

 

“Sure.”

 

+++++

 

With Isabel and Farlan around, school life is a lot less monotonous. Levi likes routine, and now hers includes spending lunchtimes with the two of them. Isabel’s bubbly personality took a little getting used to, but she had latched onto Levi so quickly that there was no time to be awkward. Plus, she doesn’t mind Levi's dry humour, which is pretty much required for anyone who spends extended amounts of time with her.

 

Progress with Eren is non-existent, much to Levi's dismay. She catches herself sighing whenever Eren would meet her eyes by chance and then look away again a second later. _Sighing_. The distraction of upcoming tests and a couple of extra hours at her part-time job in the run-up to summer keep her mind elsewhere most of the time, but somehow she always ends up back at Eren.

 

Still, for how much she thinks about the brunette, it doesn’t make her any more prepared for when Eren corners her in the library, two weeks before the start of summer break. Well, actually it had been Levi's choice to sit in the corner of the library and study. Eren has simply appeared without Levi noticing, standing across the table, expression neutral but her eyes bright.

 

Levi had almost forgotten what a beautiful shade of green they were, having not seen them up close for so long.

 

“Hey, Levi. I- Long time, no speak.” Eren is _talking_ to her, and Levi's tongue is stuck to the roof of her mouth. “Um, your notes are really neat.” _Shit_ , Levi thinks, _I didn’t answer_. She slowly puts down her pen to pre-emptively stop herself from fiddling with it, or holding it so tightly it snaps or something. Eren watches the movement and shuffles her feet a little. “They’re neater than mine, anyway.” Levi can see she’s making Eren uncomfortable, but she honestly can’t talk right now. She knows that if it were anyone else, literally _anyone_ , she’d be fine. “So, yeah, I was looking for you… to ask you a question.”

 

“What?” _Thank god._ Levi had managed one word, and it came out normal, not angry or bored, just normal. Eren perks up slightly, readjusting her bag on her arm and leaning forward.

 

“Well, the tests are soon, and Armin is busy with club activities and Mikasa has always been a bad at stuff like this. The teacher is always praising you for your scores and- What I’m trying to ask is, will you tutor me?”

 

If she had less control, Levi might have gaped at her. As it is she’s finding it hard to believe that Eren had really just said that. So earnest, too, like Levi could be her only hope.

 

“I mean, I’ve never tutored. And we wouldn’t have a lot of time.”

 

“I’m a fast learner. I need help with maths. And maybe history. Please, Levi.” Eren has a hand on the table now, bending down so they’re closer. Levi blinks at the proximity and swallows.

 

“History isn’t a good subject for me,” she says, and then wants to take back the words soon after. Why can’t she just let herself have this and say yes?

 

“But… what about…” Eren seems lost now, and Levi never meant to disappoint her.

 

“How are you at literature?” she asks instead. Eren thinks about it for a few seconds.

 

“I don’t need help with lit,” she replies, and Levi relaxes somewhat.

 

“Well, I do. I think studying together could work. I can do lunchtimes.” Eren straightens up quickly and smiles, lighting up her eyes.

 

“Really? Thank you!” She comes around the table to take the seat to Levi's left, going ahead and pulling stationery out of her bag. Levi stiffens when their shoulders accidentally brush.

 

Levi picks up her pen again and tries not to fuck this up.

 

+++++

 

“Thank you, have a nice day,” Levi says, her work smile in place as she watches the middle-aged lady leave the shop. It’s not busy inside, although the warm sunshine means the street outside the window is pretty packed. The little boutique she’s working at is popular with teenage girls, and although Levi managed to get hired, she wouldn’t actually buy many of the clothes or accessories that they sell here. Her style is quite plain, she would say, most of the time being whatever’s cheap, comfortable, and comes in her size.

 

She is halfway through her shift when someone she recognises walks in. Surprise stops her from giving the proper greeting, but luckily her boss isn’t around to see it. Eren makes it about halfway through the shop before spotting Levi behind the counter, and when she does her eyes widen before she smiles. She changes direction and comes over, while Levi tries to stay calm and professional.

 

She thinks she just about achieves professional. Calm, not so much.

 

“Levi, I didn’t know you worked here, fancy seeing you while we’re on break.” Levi checks to make sure no one else is around or in need of something before facing Eren again and replying.

 

“Yeah. It’s just part-time, y’know.” Levi cringes at her own awkwardness.

 

“Cool. Oh, by the way, thanks again for all your help. My mum was so pleased with my grades, which saved me from being ranted at about coming home after a fight again. I owe you one.”

 

“You don’t, I got a better score in literature so we’re even,” Levi says, and Eren grins at the admittance.

 

“Mm, still, I’m the one who asked you in the first place. I’m really grateful. You could’ve said no and sent me away but you didn’t.” Levi hums noncommittally in place of actual words, of which she has none, and runs her fingers through her hair. The nervousness that paralyzes her in these situations in just under her skin, but she’s fighting it. Eren watches as the dark strands of her fringe fall back into place, and then blinks like she’s just remembered something.

 

“Ah! That’s right. I came here to see if you sold any hair accessories here. It’s too hot, isn’t it? I need to tie my hair back. It’s times like these when I feel short hair would be so much easier,” Eren says cheerfully. Levi points her over to a stand just beyond where she had been looking before coming over to chat. “Thanks, that’s great.”

 

Levi can’t deny that she’s curious to see what Eren will pick. The shop stock consists of cute, girly things, and the accessories are all colourful fruits, stars, hearts, and animals. Even her work t-shirt has the shop’s name over the left breast, with a bow behind the lettering. Levi hasn’t seen Eren in anything other than her uniform, which she wears sticking to dress code without customising it. She thinks she can recall her bag having a charm attached to one strap, but can’t remember what that could be.

 

She is lost in her thoughts when another customer comes over to pay, and then Eren is right behind them, hands full of something. When Levi is scanning, she makes note of the bright hair bobbles, headbands, and half a dozen different hair clips. She gives the total while starting to bag it all up, and Eren pays with a smile, humming a tune while she watches Levi work. Their fingers touch when Levi hands back her change, and she hides a shiver before carrying on. But Eren doesn’t leave immediately.

 

“Is there something else I can help you with?” Levi asks as Eren stands and worries at her bottom lip.

 

“No. Um, but…” Eren reaches into the little plastic bag and pulls something back out, “here, I-I want you to have this. Blue would look good on you. Bye.” Eren places the gift onto the countertop, before turning on her heel and going to leave. Levi picks up the item, a pair of hair clips that Eren had just bought, seeing that they are both decorated with tiny blue seashells on one end. Even though the swift exit left her confused, Levi is glad that Eren didn’t stay around to watch her face go pink.

 

+++++

 

Levi goes back to school happier than she’s been in a long time. There are no problems with money, she has less stress than she’s had for a long time, and her heart still warms whenever she sees those hair clips from Eren. She hadn’t been brave enough to wear them to school, and also hadn’t wanted to accidentally lose them, but they’re out on her bedroom desk where she could see them while she got ready for the day. She had met up with Farlan and Isabel a few times over the break, and felt good about socialising.

 

It’s almost like Eren had read her mind when she stops Levi from leaving at lunchtime and asks her to join her and her friends that day.

 

“I’m… supposed to be meeting people on the roof,” she says, torn. Eren's expression barely falters, though.

 

“That’s fine! Can we all come with you then?” she asks, playing with the red cherry clips in her hair. Levi sees no reason to refuse, and hopes Farlan and Isabel won’t mind the fact that their group size is about to multiply. The two are already seated when Levi opens the rooftop door, Eren close behind her, and only look confused for a moment before motioning her over.

 

Introductions go round, probably too quick for Levi's friends to remember everyone properly, but conversation flows rather effortlessly. It’s easy considering how welcoming everyone is, and also with the loud personalities that are there. Isabel is instantly in her element, while Farlan is content to hang on the edges, like Levi. She decides to eat first before trying to join the chatter around her. Sasha, a huge sandwich in her hands, zeroes in on Levi's lunch like some kind of dog.

 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. Levi, your homemade lunches always look so delicious!”

 

“Levi makes it all herself!” Isabel chimes in before Levi can say anything. Conversation moves fast with this many people. Across the circle, Ymir coughs and smirks.

 

“My darling Krista here is a wonderful cook. She wears a cute apron, too,” she boasts, while Krista jabs her in the ribs playfully.

 

“Jeez, take your lovey-dovey stuff somewhere else Ymir,” Jean complains. Ymir just raises an eyebrow. Then she throws her arms around Krista, on her right, and Eren, who sits to her left, pulling them both in close to her sides.

 

“What’s the matter, _Jean_? Can’t handle my trio of girls who love girls, huh? Eren and I will knock you out.” That earns Ymir another, harder jab from Krista, and embarrassed sputtering from Eren, instead of the solidarity she was most likely aiming for. But Levi is too frozen to laugh like the others, stuck on the fact that Eren was _not_ _denying_ that she likes girls. _Eren_ likes _girls_. Eren Yeager is non-heterosexual and Levi is stunned at the fact that she might have a _chance_. All these months she hasn’t let herself get her hopes up, but now…

 

It’s all she can think about for the rest of lunchtime. For the rest of the day. For the rest of the week, and the weeks after that, where the large group gathering becomes routine and Levi's social circle triples in one go.

 

+++++

 

Levi skips school. Everything had been going so well, so of course something had to give sooner or later. Her mother has the flu, probably from overworking or overtiredness or a combination of the two.

 

And so she skips school. Her grades shouldn’t drop from only missing a couple of days. Her year is going better than any of her previous ones. She has a few people to thank for that, which she does non-verbally since that aspect of her personality isn’t so quick to change. Her mother is in bed, and Levi hopes she can fight off the illness quickly and be healthy again.

 

Levi feels guilty for not doing enough. She cleans the house quietly and has soup heating on the stove when the doorbell rings. Surprised, she goes over to see who it could be. They never have visitors.

 

Eren is outside the door, dressed in her uniform. Judging by the time, she must have come straight from school. Levi is only wearing baggy sweats and an old t-shirt, and the shock of seeing Eren of all people at her door almost makes her jaw drop. Those gorgeous green eyes flick to Levi's forehead and then back down to her face, and then Eren gives her a small smile. Levi wonders why Eren had done that before remembering she had worn the seashell clips to keep her hair out of her eyes while she did her chores since it’s getting a bit longer than she normally allows. She fights the urge to touch them self-conciously.

 

These days it’s rarely ever just the two of them. As it usually goes between them, Eren is the first to speak.

 

“Hi, Levi. I volunteered to bring you the class worksheets and stuff. You’ve missed two days of school, are you sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi's eyebrows pull together at Eren's soft, concerned tone. Had she really not checked her phone this whole time? She can’t remember, completely focused about her mother. But the worksheets explain how Eren knows where her house is, if the teacher had let her come.

 

“Hey. Sorry to make you come all this way,” Levi says haltingly. “It’s not me, I’m fine. But my mum is sick and I don’t want to leave her all alone. It’s easier to skip school than to skip work so…” She trails off and looks at where her hand grips the edge of the door.

 

“It’s just you and your mother right? Is she getting better? Do you have medicine?” Eren steps forward, clutching the papers in her hands to her chest.

 

“W-we should be okay, I think. Though I probably won’t be in tomorrow, either.” If her mother hasn’t improved by the morning, then Levi will stay and make sure her room isn’t too cold and that she eats properly. Speaking of which, she suddenly remembers the pot still cooking on the hob. “ _Shit_.”

 

Levi rushes back to check it hasn’t boiled over, reprimanding herself for not turning down the heat before answering the door. Luckily, nothing has gone wrong. She twists the dial to off and moves the pot to the side, not noticing that Eren has followed her in until the food has been taken care of.

 

“Sorry for intruding, I wanted to see if I could do anything.”

 

Levi can’t help but feel like Eren looks out of place inside the tiny apartment she shares with just her mother, standing tall and beautiful in her cramped kitchen. They keep the place clean and uncluttered, but it still couldn’t be big enough for another person. She knows it’s not the nicest place to live, but her mother had worked so hard to afford it and the move, taking on multiple jobs in the meantime, and then getting two as soon as they had unpacked. Levi had been adamant in working part-time and helping out as much as she could now that she was old enough, and her mother had to concede in the face of her stubbornness. She feels she had been right to do so now that one of them is unable to work, since she could support them temporarily and still rely on the money she’d saved since spring. She doesn’t regret it at all.

 

“I can handle it,” Levi says, opening cupboards to get out a tray, a bowl, and some cutlery, filling a glass of water too. She sets up the simple meal neatly, feeling Eren's gaze on her the whole time. It’s not until she has finished that she looks up and faces her. Instead of pity, Levi only sees tenderness in her expression.

 

“You’re taking care of her really well, Levi. Don’t panic. I’ll leave this stuff on the table and then go. I copied the notes really carefully for you, not messy at all.”

 

Levi feels her chest swell at Eren's words. And she tenses and fists her hands by her sides to fight back the wave of emotion that hits her.

 

She stays that way even as Eren's arms tentatively wrap around her, even as her forehead rests on her shoulder. When she finally relaxes, Eren silently squeezes her tighter, and Levi brings her own arms up to hug Eren back. She moves her head, tilting it back to look at the ceiling and blinking a few times to keep her composure where Eren can’t see. Eren smells of fruit and fabric softener, and Levi struggles not to lean into her too obviously.

 

Levi pulls away first, but only because she doesn’t want the soup to get cold. Reluctantly, she takes a step back, meeting Eren's eyes with her chin up.

 

“Thank you, Eren. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

 

“Yeah,” is all Eren replies before walking back down the hall to the front door, waving as Levi sees her out. Levi stares after her until she’s gone, then takes a deep breath and goes to check on her mother.

 

+++++

 

When the doorbell rings again the next day, Levi is still disbelieving that it could be Eren. But, of course, it is, and her bright smile is infectious. Today she’s carrying plastic bags instead of schoolwork.

 

“Hey! I brought some foods that my mum said are good for curing colds and aid healing, and also some actual medicine in case you’re running out. Oh, and I let everyone know you weren’t dead,” she finishes with a wink, and Levi can do nothing but shake her head and invite her in.

 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Levi mumbles, without bite. She’s honestly glad to see her, and the extra medicine could really help. Eren pauses while toeing off her shoes.

 

“I know. But I wanted to.” Levi's heart falters at the possible meaning behind that, but Eren is already walking to the kitchen. “Besides, now I can see your skilful cooking first hand. And I’ll help in case you don’t know how, although somehow I doubt that,” Eren continues, shrugging off her blazer and going to wash her hands. Levi watches with such sudden affection it should scare her.

 

But it doesn’t. Not anymore.

 

“My mum is sleeping well, so we have plenty of time. We just have to be quiet.”

 

“Sure thing, Levi. I hope she’s better by tomorrow.”

 

“Me too.” She has to get better so that Levi can properly introduce them. Eren smiles wider, dries her hands, and then goes back to where she had set her bags down on the counter. She claps her hands before starting to pull things out and explain what each item was for.

 

Fruits, vegetables, fish, two kinds of meat, a special kind of tea – one that Levi already has, but she doesn’t mention that – and medicine in pill and syrup form. Eren has it all. Levi barely listens to the words as she talks, just letting the sound of another person, her _friend_ , fill up the empty spaces in the room. When Eren fumbles with an apple and it slips from her fingers and onto the floor, Levi kneels down and reaches for it at the same time as Eren, and their fingers almost interlock when they touch. Levi's hand is over Eren's this time, and when Eren looks up to apologise, Levi takes the opportunity, takes the _initiative_ , to lean forward and kiss her.

 

Her lips are as soft as they look and taste like cherries, and the innocence of it all only makes them sweeter. Levi has her eyes closed, lost in the feelings, and squeezes Eren's hand once before pulling back and smiling at her dazed expression and the light flush in her cheeks. If Eren tells her she just wants to be friends, that would be just fine, Levi thinks. This was simply her one selfish act.

 

Eren's cheeks only get redder as the seconds tick by. Levi stays still and waits for her to sort out her thoughts. When Eren's mouth seems to be working again, she blurts the first thing that comes to mind.

 

“Your nose is adorable!” Levi's eyes widen at the unexpected compliment, and then she squeezes Eren's hand again, because this means… could it? “I’ve always wanted to tell you that,” Eren whispers, remembering her volume, her tone tinged with disbelief, as if she can’t believe she finally did it. Levi leans in again and kisses her on the apple of her cheek this time.

 

“Thank you,” she says with a modest laugh. “Since you were kind enough to bring so much, I’ll cook enough for three. If you’d like, that is.”

 

“I would love that,” Eren answers, eyes not shifting even slightly as she wriggles her fingers to hold Levi's hand more securely.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [fortheloveoferen](http://fortheloveoferen.tumblr.com) ♥


End file.
